This invention relates to a caliper brake and especially to the connection of the lining carrier to the caliper housing. In a caliper brake at least one of the lining carriers is slidably mounted on the housing for movement of the carrier into braking engagement with the brake disc. This movement is in an axial direction relative to the brake disc, and clearance between the carrier and troque pins or thrust plate is necessary to permit movement. The amount of clearance is a function of the length of the lining carrier between the trogue pins or thrust plates and the temperature changes in the carrier during braking. In the past, lining carriers have been slidably supported on torque pins extending through semicircular cutouts at each end of the carriers. The distance between the cutouts is less than the distance between the torque pins to provide the necessary clearance for thermal expansion and contraction of the linging carriers.
At normal braking temperatures, brakes with torque pins at both ends of the lining carrier have had up to .060 inches or more end-to-end movement with forward and reverse braking. This movement across the face of the actuating pistons after the brake is actuated pulls the piston to one side or the other causing side loading and damage to the piston surface, cylinder bore and the piston seals. This problem may also be present with brake designs of the type shown in applicant's Pat No. 3,357,524 where lugs on the ends of the lining carriers slidably engage slots in end plates of the housing. In another brake construction, the slots or notches are at both ends of the lining carrier and torque pins or lugs on the caliper housing fit in the slots or notches to transmit the torque. In all cases, the clearance must be sufficient to prevent binding of the lining carrier on the pins or lugs; however, this clearance has also caused the damage to the piston surface, cylinder bore and piston seals with lining carriers of normal length. Shortening the lining carrier will reduce the amount of expansion during braking but this in not a practical solution because of the cost of additional lining carriers and actuating mechanism.